


Way, Hey, And Up She Rises

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Incest, Other, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, as bethany is intersex in this as per a favorite headcanon of mine, incestual pregnancy, so double the sexual organs double the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark





	Way, Hey, And Up She Rises

"No!" Marian slammed a clenched fist against the door to their room, her eyes blazing as she glared at Carver. Beside him, Bethany reached out a shaking hand for her, but Marian ignored it, reached out to stab a finger into Carver's chest. "No. Not again. I've had enough, do you hear me? Enough of sharing your bed, enough of watching you pet us one minute and strike us down the next. Enough. I'll use my magic if I must," she added stiffly, hardly glancing at Bethany's paling face, "even if Bethany doesn't." Leandra and Gamlen were both out for the evening, and so there was no one to hear her snarl except the family that lived on the story above them, and if they'd ever had anything to say, it certainly wasn't to the authorities, and so he felt more than confident that this, too, wouldn't make it out. "I've-"

Carver nodded along as she spoke, then when she started to grow louder he calmly lifted a hand and cast the dispel he'd learned from the grimy ex-templar by the stairs for a few bottles of lyrium and a ready, open mouth.

Marian faltered. "I've-" He cast it again, and her face instantly went slack. She staggered, disorientated, and lifted a hand to her forehead. She'd gone heavy lidded, and looked back at Carver uncomprehendingly when he took her by the hand and pulled her down on the bed beside him and Bethany. "There we are, sweet sister," he said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss her temple. "Isn't that better?"

Marian shook her head again to clear it, but that hardly mattered. She was unresisting as he gently pushed her back on the bed until she was reclined next to Bethany, the both of them naked and waiting for his attentions. Bethany was watching him wide eyed and shivering. Sweet Bethany. He barely had to cast dispel on her at all anymore, she'd become so compliant to his every wish. That had an appeal all its own, and when he wanted to see the awareness and defiance flicker and die in someone's eyes, why, he had Marian, didn't he.

Putting thought to will, he turned to pass a hand down Marian's chest, smoothed his palm over the slight curve of her breasts, weighing them in his hand and making her breathing come heavy before he trailed his hand down the muscled planes of her stomach and down to her cunt. It was already glistening with arousal, and he couldn't help the slow grin spreading across his face at the obvious sign that his dear sister was unable to hide how her body betrayed her, no matter what she said.

Shifting to kneel between the spread of his sisters' legs, he turned to drink in the stiff length of Bethany's cock where it jutted above her cunt. He'd always loved how different his twin sister was, from when they were children, and now that Bethany had become his in every way someone could, he could enjoy her differences every day, if he wanted to. Which he did. Humming, he traced his hand around the base of her thick cock, admiring it, not quite touching it, teasing her for long minutes until she started to strain against him, whimpers falling from the tight press of her lips.

He let out a low chuckle and shifted again, rearranging himself, and started to thrust against the outside of Bethany's cunt, gliding between her folds. She gasped at the friction there and against the underside of her cock with every stroke, reaching for him unthinkingly. He gathered her to him, kissed her slow and deep and fervent as a prayer as he sank into her. Bethany wailed, her legs clamping tight around his hips as he began to drive into her again and again, eking out the most delicious soft noises that made him eager to taste them, so he did. Sought out her tongue with his, drinking down her moans and ragged pants that went high, higher, as he gripped her hips in that way he knew she liked, that made her back bow, trembling, pushing him ever deeper inside her.

Carver swore and bent to press and open mouthed kiss to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth hard enough to leave it reddened and pebbling under his teeth and tongue. Even as he did this, he brought his hand from her hip to her achingly hard cock and worked his hand over it slowly enough that he could feel her clench tight around him with every pass of his hand. When he reached the head, he swirled his thumb in the precum beading it and lifted his hand away, making Bethany groan aloud in frustrated need, and ground it down against Marian's clit, making her jerk and arch.

"Don't think I've forgotten you," he murmured against Bethany's skin, breathing out laughter as he drove his fingers into Marian, finding her already slick with want and welcoming for him, her legs drifting apart with every twist of her hips.

"Carver," she sighed, "Carver."

"Yes?" He asked, lifting his head from Bethany to see the last of the cloudy haze leave Marian's eyes. She bit her lip, a number of emotions chasing themselves across her face. "You know you have to ask the right way if you want something, he said gently, and, yes, that was shame in the minute tremble of her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fuck me."

"Now," he breathed out on a smile as he pointedly thrust into Bethany once, twice more, making her cry out so sweetly, "that's not the way we ask, either. Don't you want to follow Bethany's good example?" He gave his hand a twist, folding his fingers together so that he could force his thumb past that last bit of resistance, and then his whole hand was inside her. She bucked with a sob, hot and wet and so, so tight around him, reminding him sharply of the very first time he'd taken her, making him exhale a shaky, "Fuck, Mar," and that was what broke her, made her open eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Please fuck me, brother."

His lips twisted at this victory as he withdrew, dripping, from Bethany, who shuddered and hiccuped disappointment. He soothed her with a kiss. "Bethany," he murmured, come here."

Bethany looked up at him and caught his look. She hesitated only briefly, long enough catch a second, more significant look, and then she was moving to his unspoken commands, shifting behind Marian as he twisted his older sister until she was lying on her side, straddling his lap, and kissed her forehead again as he pulled her down onto him.

Marian started to breath out his name, only to heave out a shivering cry that broke apart when Bethany slowly pushed into her cunt alongside Carver. "There we are," he sighed as both his sisters moaned for him, for each other. He turned their faces to kiss them both, holding their hips still until Marian adjusted to their combined girth. She was still trembling between them, and gulped down a cry into his mouth when he kissed her. "I love you," he told her, sincerity making his words tight and weighed heavy, and when she met his eyes he could feel it when he sighed into his mouth that she loved him, too.

She was the first of them to start to move, rocking her hips to bury first him then Bethany deep inside her, pulling out helpless groans from them both. Bethany panted ragged pleas into Marian's skin, near sobbing at the wealth of stimulation. Carver reached out to brush sweat soaked curls from her face as he thrust into and alongside her sisters, smiling when Bethany turned her cheek into his touch.

None of them lasted very long, not like this, but he relished every moment, drank in every cry and clench and thrust until he was dizzy with them, with both of them, and then he was coming with a shout, gripping Marian up by her hips and pulling her down hard to spill himself into her. Bethany came right after, with a choked, guttural noise that he would never have thought her capable of until he started fucking her on the regular.

Marian quivered between them. She still hadn't come, and mewled a primal, needy sound that went straight to his softening cock, making it twitch inside her even now, and he hauled her down onto them both, feeling the slick slide of his and Bethany's combined cum easing their movements, and roughly started to finger her clit, holding her hips in place with his other hand until she flew apart between them, tremors running up and down her spine as she gave soundless jerks, her mouth dropping into a round o that he wasted no time in reclaiming.

It was only as she gradually came down that he pulled out of her at last, giving one last shiver of pleasure at the visceral feel of his and Bethany's cum dripping out of Marian's gaping cunt after him. Marian twisted to face Bethany and reached out unthinkingly for her when he pulled away. Bethany turned into Marian's hold with a shudder and a low murmur that made Marian swing a leg over Bethany's hip and sink down on her, both of them slowly relaxing with twin sighs as Bethany sank home again.

Carver smiled with satisfaction and kissed each of their bellies, one after the other. They were only just starting to round with child, but, he thought, sitting back on his heels to look at them with awe and pride, they were his. He'd done that, made his sisters heavy with his seed, and, he thought to himself as he bent to take them again, he intended to make sure it happened again, and again, as often as he could manage it, until their nipples were bronzed with the suckling of his children, and then maybe he'd share their mothers with them, too, when they came of age.


End file.
